a journey to begin with you
by RainbowTiara
Summary: minami's only female friend has now got together with the person she likes, with a broken heart she runs away and meets the fated one... will hideyoshi change her life forever?
1. Chapter 1

_**A journey to begin with you**_

Chapter 1: the day it all started...

~Akihisa's p.o.v~

As soon as I said those words, i was relieved. It felt like I had kept a 100 kg boulder upon my heart. It felt like everything could become better, far far better than it had been but...

Suddenly my attention was drawn towards those emerald eyes which could be seen from the slit of the door. I recognised those eyes, that auburn colour pony tail... Yes... IT was Minami...

Wait was she running away?

"Minami ...!" I called after her.

She was running down the stairs at great speed. I was losing her gradually.

But suddenly she stopped. In shock, i abruptly stopped too. She turned towards me. But she didn't face me. She kept her head downwards. Then she looked up.

I saw something which shocked me completely; I had never seen them before... there were tears in her eyes...

Tear drops were falling down her flushed cheeks.

Suddenly all the tension that i had been relieved off came back to me. The 100 kg boulder was once again kept on my heart.

I slowly started towards her. I extended my hand but she removed my hand sharply.

"Minami... what's the matter?" I asked.

Before i realised it her gentle hand shot sharply towards my face and she slapped me.

I was too shocked and stunned to even move...

Why the hell did she slap me?

"I hate you, you know..? I hate you. You have betrayed me! I hate you baka Aki!" she screamed.

In a moment she smiled again but i understood it was a forced or rather a painful one "congrats Aki. I hope you keep Mizuki happy... take care of her."

She turned sharply and went away. I was in daze. What happened just now?

My mind processor slowed down. The downstream rate decreased to 2 kbps.

Then I realised I had to chase after her.

So I ran down the hall as fast as I could.

Yuji was electrocuted by shouko and was lying in ashes, but I didn't care.

Tsuchiya (also known as muttsuirni and pervert) was lying in a pool of blood but i didn't care...

All I cared about was my best friend had just slapped me and was crying.

Suddenly i caught sight of her...

I ran towards her...

"Minami, wait! What happened..? Why-''

But before i could complete my sentence...

~Normal p.o.v~

Minami was running away from Akihisa. She didn't want to hear his voice much less see his face.

There was no one beside her now.

Her only female friend had just got together with the person she liked. She couldn't share her grievances with her at least...

Nor she could do it with Tsuchiya or Yuji...

She did what she thought was best...Her classroom... The only place that comforted her...

As soon as she opened the door, she caught sight of Hideyoshi reading a book.

She did it on impulse, what a maiden with a broken heart could think of...

She hugged him...

She hugged him with all her might and burst out crying... She kept herself strong for too long...

It was all over now...

She could cry as much as her heart wanted...

Hideyoshi gently caressed her head and kept quiet...

And between all these there stood Akihisa in daze...


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: same as 1st chapter

Chapter 2 : a new beginning...

~Akihisa p.o.v~

I was too shocked and stunned at what my best friend did...

The only thing i thought was appropriate at that particular moment was to leave both of them alone...

So i turned and closed the door, but there was a painful feeling in my chest, a thing that i have never felt before...

Maybe it was because Minami slapped me...

~normal p.o.v~

Minami was crying her heart out...

It was the first time she had to depend on someone other than Akihisa. She held the shirt of Hideyoshi so tightly that she feared whether it was going to tear.

Then there was Hideyoshi, gently caressing her head... for the first time Minami felt a warm aura, the aura with a comforting feeling, surrounding her.

She stopped crying and then they parted...

Hideyoshi, in his soothing and caring voice, said "Minami are you feeling alright now?"

"Yes, I am feeling much better now... thank you..."replied Minami.

"No problem. If you ever feel like crying again you can come to me" he smiled.

Minami smiled but then she realised that whatever he said was quite cute, so abruptly she turned red...

Hideyoshi, worried, asked "do you have fever, Minami? Why are you so red? Should i take you to the infirmary?"

Minami replied "no thanks I am feeling better now... uh it was just because ... well forget it".

"So... can i know the reason why my shirt got wet?" he showed her the shirt. The shoulder portion was quite wet because of her crying.

Quickly taking out her handkerchief, she rubbed that part "I am really sorry ... I am really really sorry".

Chuckling he said "haha.. It's alright... You are so cute when you are all flustered".

Minami blushed hard...

Standing behind the classroom Akihisa, smiled painfully "So it is like that huh..."

~after the school hours~

Minami and Hideyoshi were walking home together...

"Why is the sky so red today..? Its humiliating me you know..." laughed Minami.

"Haha... even the sky is teasing you now..."joined Hideyoshi.

"Umm... You know I just won three tickets to the amusement park... Yuko and I were planning to go there tomorrow... But would you grant me the pleasure of enjoying your company?" asked Hideyoshi.

"Huh?!"

"Would you like to join us and allow us to cheer you up?" asked Hideyoshi

"Ah... thank you... But..."

"Oh c'mon Minami it's my duty as your friend to cheer you up ... right?" chuckled Hideyoshi.

"Uh... okay then... sure" said Minami.

"I am glad that at least a pretty girl is accompanying me tomorrow" winked Hideyoshi.

"Hideyoshi .. You... Ugh... Forget it!"

Together laughing they ended a day which brought tears and laughter, they said each other good bye with red sun setting at their back.

When the red sun sets down, the world witnesses the rising of the silver moon...

~Akihisa and Himeji at the rooftop~

Akihisa slowly climbed up the stairs...

For an unknown reason he was feeling very tired and weary...

He wanted to cry his heart out... but ... WHY?

He saw Himeji... His girlfriend...

He held her hand tightly and hugged her...

"Yoshii kun, what happened?" asked a worried Himeji "But nonetheless I am happy..."

"Himeji san ... Will you-"

~end~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I am sorry friends this story is short. But I promise that I will publish the next chapter soon enough. Please keep a little patience.

*I do not own baka and test*

Chapter 3: Preparations

~Minami's house~

"Welcome back, sis", hugged an excited Hazuki. "I missed you sooo much."

"Hazuki, I missed you too" smiled Minami.

"Now, now, Hazuki, I am a little tired today..."

"Why sis? Did something happen at school?"

Minami looked out of the window...

The red sun setting, the pale blue sky camouflaged under the vivid reddish tint...

This all reminded of her _great _day at school...

She let out a sigh and trying to put on a smile, she said "Nothing Hazuki. Well what would you like for dinner?"

"Sister! Let's go out. Hazuki wants to eat something spicy... " said a grinning Hazuki.

"Uh.. Not in a mood today. I prefer homemade... please..." pleaded Minami with her best puppy dog face.

"As you wish" frowned Hazuki, clearly disappointed.

~At the dining table~

"Your steak is the best, sis", smiled Hazuki.

"Well thank you, Hazuki" replied Minami, finishing her last piece of steak.

After cleaning the dishes, she switched off the TV and rebuked "Hazuki, c'mon it's too late now. Let's go to sleep".

"But sis-"

"Nope. Not gonna hear anything. I have to get up early tomorrow", smiled Minami.

"Why?" asked a confused Hazuki.

"Well, I have a ... uh... appointment with someone", blushed Minami.

"Can I join you guys..? Please? Pretty please? Otherwise Hazuki's gonna be alone the whole weekend..."frowned Hazuki, with tears in her eyes.

"Ah.. Yes! Why not? But at first, come, and help me pick a dress... because I have to look perfect. It will the first day of a brand new Minami..."

"Hmm..." replied Hazuki, observing her sister...

~Himeji's house~

"No. Not this one" smiled Himeji. There was a different sparkle in her eyes.

She kept picking out one dress after another. Her pink skirt flowed as she turned around.

"Yup. Got it. Just wait Akihisa-kun. I am gonna surprise you", smiling, she closed her closet.

~Hideyoshi's house~

"Don't joke with me, Sis!" shouted a troubled Hideyoshi. "What do you mean by you cannot come?"

"Listen Hideyoshi! Don't be such a child. I am going out with Kubo-kun. Yes, I did plan on going out with you guys... But... Uh! Why the hell am I explaining this to you? I am not joining you guys! That's it!" Yuko picked up her dress lying on the floor.

"This is so not done... What am I gonna do all alone? Just the two of us?!"

"Yes, the two of you..." smiled Yuko closing her cupboard.

~Akihisa's house~

"Akihisa! How long are you planning to stay in your room?" asked Akira.

"I am not in a mood to have dinner today..." replied a tired Akihisa.

"Come out otherwise your sister would have to give you a warm and sensual kiss, so that no man would ever agree to marry-"

"I get it. Please forgive me" pleaded Akihisa.

"Ahh.. Akihisa... You never agree to kiss me..." frowned Akira.

And together they left for dinner...

Four people, connected by fate...

What awaits them...?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: i do not own baka and test.

Chapter 3: connected by fate

~8:00 AM~

"C'mon Hazuki...! Its gonna be late!"

"Yes! Sis..Just a minute... WOAH! OW!"

"What happened Hazuki?"

"Just slipped.. Alright!"

"Let's go!" they shouted, in unison.

~ Outside the amusement park~

~ Hideyoshi's p.o.v~

It is 10:00 Am now. I arrived half an hour earlier because of my anxiety and fear.

My sister, Yuko, suddenly cancelled our outing. So today, it will be just me and Minami...

What will Minami think of me ... Did I do it on purpose? Or some other reason...?

"OK... Let's rehearse..."

"Minami I am sorry... Yuko has cancelled her plan with us... So today it's just you and me... Are you ready? NO! NO! Too frank..."

"OK. Minami, I apologise for the absence of my sister Yuko... Nah! Whom am I apologising to? Secretary of windows corp.?"

"Hideyoshi!"

"Minami... I want to-"

"Hideyoshi! Yuko's not coming?"

I heard the voice of Minami. When i turned around, I couldn't believe at what I was looking at...

Minami was looking... Beautiful...!

She wore a black pair of denim shorts and a peach coloured top with a small blue jacket...

She wore a simple but pretty chain with a guitar locket...

Her hair was tied back in a side pony tail, barely touching her shoulders...

On the other side she left a few strands of hair open which highlighted its auburn colour...

She wore long brown boots which went well with her clothes...

I was awe-struck...

"Hideyoshi! What happened?"

"Minami-Yuko-date-cancelled..."

"Calm down Calm down..."

I looked into her emerald eyes which had a refreshing aura and a tender gaze...

"Sorry.. Actually Yuko had a date and cancelled the plan with us... So it's gonna be just the two of us... Or three...?"

I looked down at a tug at my jeans and saw Minami's cute little sister, Hazuki.

"Glad you came..." I picked her up.

"Higher! Pretty onii-chan (big brother), higher!" and she chuckled with the same refreshing smile as of her sister... I looked at Minami... Her same emerald eyes looking tenderly at her chuckling sister, with a gentle motherly concern... I don't know why my face felt hot...

~Minami's p.o.v~

"Hideyoshi!" as I called out he looked at me...

I was shocked to see him... he looked so... so... handsome today... not at all feminine...

He wore a pair of blue jeans with a green and white stripped hoddie...

It was left open up to his chest which brought out his fair skin...

He wore neon colour snickers and a blue watch...

His hair ,which usually had hair pins, was left open... This reduced his general feminine look to a great extent...

"I couldn't get it... He looked so happy when he played with Hazuki...His smile always melted my worries... Then I realised that I was staring at him and averted my gaze...

~Normal p.o.v~

"Shall we go?" shouted Hideyoshi.

"Let's go!" joined Minami, still blushing...

Together, holding hands (with Hazuki in the middle), they entered the amusement park...

~At the amusement park entrance~

"How long would you make me wait, Himeji-san?" asked a weary Akihisa.

"Yoshii-kun.. Turn around!"

"Why-"

"Here I am..." smiled Himeji.

Akihisa looked at his pink haired girlfriend...

Himeji had worn a pink colour dress... the bottom part was frilly and every time she turned around, the skirt flowed around her legs...

She tied her hair back at a side pony tail coming all the way to her waist with a pink coloured hair band the go with it...

She carried a small bunny-faced bag which seemed to be as dull compared to her...

Her face was all lighted up, whether it was due to the sunlight or the presence of Akihisa , it was difficult to understand...

Her magenta eyes sparkled...

"How do I look?" blushed Himeji...

Akihisa, taking her hands into his, "you look like a princess Himeji-san..."

They entered the amusement park lacing their fingers...

But in the inner core of his heart, he couldn't help but think of Minami... the reason she cried that day and specifically Hideyoshi holding her like that... he wanted to concentrate on his adorable girlfriend... but...

He couldn't help but have the feeling of something about to happen...

~end~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: not again...

The sun was shining brightly overhead.

Hazuki pointed out, "Pretty onii-chan.. Get me to the roller coaster please!"

Minami scoffed "No Hazuki! That's too dangerous! Moreover you cannot get on it as you are short..."

Hideyoshi, moved by the crying of the little angel, tried to console her, "Ah! Don't cry... Let's go on it.. If they allow us to..." he smiled.

Minami stopped him, "But Hideyoshi..."

He replied "Ah! Minami... If it's her wish, let me fulfil her..." he winked.

~Minami's p.o.v~

Minami blushed hard...

The sweet smile of Hideyoshi and the red blush on his fair cheeks made her feel excited...

"Why is my heart beating so fast? It is only Hideyoshi!

Perhaps it's because of his new look.. Hmm..That must be it..

But I am really glad I came.."

I smiled as my heart filled up with a warm feeling...

But why this feeling...?

His concern for Hazuki... I came to see a new side of his...

"It's better than... better... than... that... that... Baka!"

~Hideyoshi's p.o.v~

As I carried Hazuki, I turned around to see Minami's smile..

But she wasn't there...

Where is she?! Did I leave her behind? Where?

I put Hazuki down and went to search for her...

Soon I found her at near the entrance.

She was looking down... Why?

As I reached there, I came to know the reason.

She was crying...

Her face.. was tear-stained..

The tear drops were rolling down her face... they were falling on the ground and drying up almost instantaneously...

"Akihisa" was the only word I could think of...

That guy.. why him ?

As soon as I thought this I cursed myself for saying it...

She was in love with him.. With that guy..

He was the only reason this face was weeping...

This is so not done...

Why should I let her cry..?!

Moreover for that guy!

~Normal p.o.v~

Hideyoshi ran to her and held her hand. He took her to a nearby bench and made her sit...

He took out a handkerchief. He put his one arm around her shoulders. He then gently wiped away her tears with the other hand. He then put the other arm around her and hugged her.

~Minami's p.o.v~

I am blinded by his thoughts. Why are these memories flooding back to me?!

NOW?!

The first time he met...

He asked me to be his friend...

And that too in French.. Stupid..

That test of courage..

That field trip when he texted me a weird message..

Why? Why?

He dumped me.. Didn't he?

What is this?

This warm feeling...

~Normal p.o.v~

As Hideyoshi hugged her, Minami felt a surge of warmth.

It seems all her weeping cells regained their strength...

She felt a burst of happiness..

She felt.. secure.. yes..secure.. for the first time in her life...

She opened her eyes...

Those golden brown tufts and those deep green eyes...

Sparkling in the sunlight... her face felt hot..

"Are you fine..?" he asked her drawing nearer.

Her face turned bright red "Y-yes... I am..!"

Suddenly she felt something wrong...

"Hazuki!" she stood up...

"Where is she?"

"At the counter.. Let's go.." said Hideyoshi and pulled her by her hand...

They saw Hazuki sitting and sulking. However her face lit up as soon as she saw them.

"They said I am allowed to go! Yay! Let's go" and she pulled both of them by their hands.

They looked at each other and smiled...

~At the roller coaster~

"That was one hell of a ride. Are you feeling alright Hazuki-chan? Asked a concerned Hideyoshi.

"She'll be fine" said Minami.

She sat beside Hazuki and caressed her head. Hideyoshi did the same.

But suddenly their hands touched. They looked at each other and blushed hard.

They instantly drew their hands away.

Hazuki got up and said " Next to the Ferris Wheel!"

"Alright but wait a little now.."

They scoffed together but ran to the Ferris Wheel.

~At the Ferris Wheel~

Hazuki smiled "I am waiting here. I am feeling a little sick.. Can you both go.. Please?"

Minami said "But will you be alright?"

Hazuki pushed them "I will. Now go!"

They entered the chamber..

~Minami's p.o.v~

I don't know why my heart is beating so fast...

I can't help being excited..

But..

No way!

This can't be!

~Normal p.o.v~

The door opened...

A golden brown haired boy emerged leading another person by his hand..

"I am sorry but they said it was for four people-" said Akihisa.

The smoothie Minami was drinking fell from her hands..

And the ride started...

To be continued...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: 6

~Conflict time~

~Normal p.o.v~

There was an air of awkwardness. Himeji had her hands interlaced with Akihisa and was staring outside the window.

The golden hue of the sun setting amidst the clouds, with the last rays spreading across the sky, brought back memories..

"Look Akihisa kun! The scenery is the same as the day you confessed", smiled Himeji.

~Silence~

"Akihisa kun?", turned Himeji, taking her eyes off the window at the absence of a reply.

Akihisa was staring at Minami. Why was he wearing a pained expression..? Wondered Himeji.

~Akihisa's p.o.v~

Why is she on a date with him? Why HIM?

Well I saw Hazuki standing at the counter.. So this cannot be actually considered a date..

Still..

I have a lot of questions to ask. But why is my mind blank? Why did she slap me that day? And that hug? What did that mean? Why won't she look at me in the eyes? Why...?

~Minami's p.o.v~

Himeji's constant reminder of that day is making my heart ache...

I don't know how much more can i take... Will this pain never end...? Do I not deserve happiness...?

A simple peace of mind...?

Suddenly Hideyoshi clasped my hand. That same warmth flowed through my body, purifying me of all those negative thoughts...

This sensation...

Why is my heart beating fast..?

I turned towards Hideyoshi.

Is he..? No way... He can't be... Blushing?!

Heat shot up my cheeks as soon as I saw his blushing face. He looked pretty cute...

~Normal p.o.v~

Akihisa was taken aback by his the sudden bold action of Hideyoshi.

He held hands with... Minami?

Suddenly there was a jerk that launched Minami right into Akihisa' lap. He had his hands around her waist.

They looked as if they were hugging. There was a long exchange of stares.

Minami felt her blood rushing to her face. She couldn't look away from those eyes, she was reminded again why she fell in love with this boy...

Suddenly a jerk pulled her back to reality.

Hideyoshi was holding her hand; he pulled her back to his side. She was shocked by this sudden reaction.

But he averted his gaze as soon as Minami looked at him.

~Hideyoshi's p.o.v~

DAMN IT!

I was too shocked at what happened.

Minami on Akihisa..?

How dare he even _touch_ her? Why was he blushing? Damn it!

Minami... Don't blush...

It... It... Hurts...

Huh? _Hurts...?_

I know you are in love with him. But I feel so angry. I unconsciously pulled her back.

Unable to face her anymore (and also to hide my blushing face), I look away...

~Akihisa's p.o.v~

Wh-

What just happened?

Why is he acting so familiar with Minami? She is MY best friend.

You aren't allowed to get so close as to make her blush...

Nobody is...

~Normal p.o.v~

They were almost at the end of the ride.

Akihisa laughed nervously, "haha! You guys are acting as if you both are going out..."

Hideyoshi replied, "what if we are...?"

~end~


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The girls' feelings

~ normal p.o.v~

The ride came to an end with an awkward silence prevalent in the atmosphere. No one dared to speak a word. Even the cheerful Himeji seemed to realise the tension between them and the usual smile vanished from her face.

~ Minami's p.o.v~

Hideyoshi walked me home. There was silence surrounding us. Even the delightful chirping of the birds seems uncomfortable. Even Hazuki kept quiet all the way to our house.

We reached the gate of our apartment. Hazuki went inside with the keys leaving Hideyoshi and me hanging amidst the awkwardness...

We both pretended to be pretty interested in our feet. I couldn't look into his eyes. The words were still ringing in my ears, "What if we are?"

What.. did he mean by that? Was it meant merely as a joke?

The sun painted his face with a golden hue. His brown eyes and uncannily handsome face mesmerized me.. But I couldn't look at those enchanting eyes that were so kind to me since _that_ day..

He began, "Listen Minami, at the wheel-"

But I interrupted, "It's alright. I don't mind. Anyways I should get going. Thank you, I had fun".

I replied in an unusually fast pace and mechanically as if afraid to hear the truth.. but.. what truth..?

I went upstairs into my room. Out of curiosity, I peeped through the curtains of the window. I was thoroughly surprised to find him standing there. But.. he looked so lonely... He was wearing such a pained expression..

A pain shot up my chest.. I closed it quickly and laid on my bed.

Why did he say that...?

"What if we are?"

My mind kept repeating those words till I drifted off to sleep..

~Himeji's p.o.v~

"Today was a hectic one", I sighed. I couldn't spend much time with Yosh-no-Akihisa kun.

I smiled.

At last.. I am dating the guy I like. It feels like a amazing dream. I never want to wake up again..

But why did he react that way..? He was so angry when Kinoshita kun pulled Minami away. Does that mean he is interested in her?

But he did accept my confession of love.. Then why did he not speak a word on our return? Why didn't he react when I squeezed his hand..?

But I love him so much.. I can't even imagine my life without him..

~Minami's p.o.v~

The next morning was a beautiful one. The sun was shining and the skies were clear along with my clear mind.. I will pretend normal.. That's the solution..

I walked towards my school unaware of the incidenr that would change my life..


End file.
